A hidden love
by lois-singer
Summary: Raya returns with the Help of Jor-El, She said she is there to help Clark but could there be other reasons? smallville love please R&R!
1. She's back

_--Here is a Smallville story i hope you like it!!--_

**Smallville my way!!**

**A Hidden Love**

**Our story begins at midday as Clark's mother Martha Kent brings the groceries into the house. **

**"Hey Mom, what'd you get?" asked Clark as he brushed his fingers through his wet brown hair. **

**" Oh, not much, just a bunch of-" Mrs. Kent noticed that Clark had been looking not at her, but out the window where Lois Lane and the boyfriend Oliver Queen had pulled up and were now kissing each other goodbye. Mrs.Kent looked at her son and saw his jaw muscle flex and his hazel-green eyes turn as clear as the cloudless blue sky. She smiled at him and patted his back. He looked at her and then realized that she could see that Lois and Oliver kissing made him sad, angry, and slightly jealous. He instantly put a false look of question on his face. Mrs Kent just smiled and finished putting things away. **

**After a few minutes the Green porshe zoomed out of the drive and Lois walked into the kitchen. As she did so Clark (with an angry look on his face) walked out of the kitchen bumping into Lois. When she looked back at him and he did nothing but kept walking towards his bed room door, she looked at Mrs.Kent with an inquisitorial look on her face.**

**" What's wrong with him?" she asked. Mrs. Kent just smiled and shrugged. There was about a half an hour of silence then a hard rap on the front door. In his room Clark assumed that it was Oliver back for more kisses. Clark walked out of his room and into the living room. He saw the back of two girl's heads one he knew was Lois' but the other one he didn't notice. His mother came in with lemonade and cups. **

**"Clark!" She said. Lois and the guest turned around to look at him. It hit him, who the girl was it hit him hard and went straight to his heart. The girl had dirty-blond hair that was more blond than anything else. She was as tall as Clark and had the same hazel eyes. She wore a lavender shirt with white sleeves, and dark blue jeans and brown army boots. She stood and slowly walked to face him. She had noticed that not only was he close to tears, but he had also gone stiff at the sight of her. **

**"**_**Raya?" **_**He whispered afraid that he was seeing things. with a smile she said "Yes, its me Ka- Clark.". She started to walk forward slowly, giving him time to take it all in. But it was him who walked over to her and swept her up in his strong arms. Hers went around his neck. **

**"Well Mrs. Kent and I are going to go the kitchen and. . . call Lionel." said Lois. She and Mrs. Kent left Raya and Clark alone to talk. **

**When Raya and Clark finally parted they sat at the couch. **

**"I thought for sure you were dead this time." said Clark. Raya smiled. **

**"I was, Kal-El, your father brought me back." She said. Clark did nothing but stare at her.**

**"Well I am glad he did you had only just gotten here and you left just as fast. So . . . my father will help you but he wont even talk to me?" He replied. She laughed lightly.**

**"Well I can't help you there."She said. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Raya said " Hey, do you want to race?". Clark smiled and nodded. **

**"But we should go somewhere where there are less people to worry about." He said with a wink.**

**An hour later they were walking on a remote island. **

**"You are much faster now than you were the last time we did this." said Raya in reminiscence. **

**"You think so?" Clark asked. He smiled at her. The smile made her blush and gave her goose bumps down her spine. She looked away.**

_That smile could melt my heart_**, thought Raya.**

_I never thought how much I missed this, just walking, and talking with her,_ **Clark thought. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why am I seeing you?" asked Clark. **

**"I am here to help you." Raya replied. **

**"Help me with what?" asked Clark. **

**"With anything you need help with." She said matter-of-factly. **

**"Uh-huh." said Clark.**

_Its a good thing his life is so crazy, other wise he would probably figure out that I can't sand to be away from him_**, she thought. Just then Clark heard a familiar voice in his ear. **

"Clark where are you? I need to talk to you , its important." **Said the voice (Clark identified the voice as Chloe Sullivan's). **

**" Raya-" Raya put her fingers to her lips for silence. **

**"Kal-El you are not the only one with the gift of super-hearing." She said with a smile. Clark gave her a grateful smile back and gently kissed her cheek. **

**"You know how to get back to the farm right?" He asked her. She nodded and he took of at super-speed to talk to Chloe.**

**Once she was sure that he was far enough away she slumped to the ground and touched her cheek with a shaking hand. **_Wow! He has really soft lips. I can't believe he actually kissed my cheek!! _**She took a deep breath, stood, dusted her pants off and took off for the Kent farm. **

**Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Chloe was in the printing room. Her papers were done and she turned around and then . . . . . . . WHOOSH! there was Clark. Chloe jumped and dropped her papers.**

**"Jeez, Clark!! you can't just sneak-up on people like that." She said, picking up her papers. **

**"**_**You,**_**called me." said Clark still smiling from when he was with Raya. **

**"Okay what is it? And don't lie to me and say its nothing . . . you're glowing." Said Chloe noticing his smile. **

**"Raya's alive and at my house right now. Jor-El brought her back." He said. He was far too eager to tell someone and then lie." Wait a sec, you mean the Raya from the Phantom Zone? The Raya that you held in your arms after she was killed?" Asked Chloe, thoroughly surprised.**

**"One and the same." Said Clark. **

**"Okay, well in that case, can I meet her?" asked Chloe. **

**"Sure lets go right now!" Clark replied happily.**

**Later that day, Clark and Chloe walked into the kitchen where Raya, Lois, and Mrs. Kent were conversing quietly. **

**"Hey guys." Clark said as he got himself a glass of water, then he walked over and put his arm around Raya. "Raya this is my friend Chloe. I told her **_**all **_**about you and she couldn't wait to meet to you." He said with a smile. Raya blushed. **

_God he smells SO good._** She thought.**

**"Hello Chloe!" Raya said, extending her hand and shaking Chloe's. "So, exactly _how _much did he tell you?" Asked Raya, trying to see if this girl knew that she and Clark had come from an extinct planet, complete with super powers. **

**"He told me _everything_!" said Chloe catching the hint. **

**"Oh, he did?" She said looking at Clark, who still had his arm around her. As she did, she regretted it. The look she saw on his face was so entrancing and at the same time it terrified her.** _Good god, that smile was like Heaven_**.**

**Raya and Chloe sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Then Chloe got a text from her boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen.**

**_Will you meet me at the movie theater at 4:00 pm? I_t said. **

**"Oh, it's my boyfriend Jimmy." She said. "He wants me to meet him at the theater. I should probably go." Chloe stood. "I hope to see you again." said Raya, who also stood.**

**"I'm sure you will." said Chloe. She waved good-bye and walked out the the front door. "She seems nice." said Raya to Clark after a few minutes. **

**"She is , she's the best side-kick anyone could ask for, and I trust her." Said Clark. He noticed that Raya had used the word seemed. **

**"You know what I think about trust so I won't say anything." said Raya with a smirk. **

**"I trust you, and besides _this is not the Zone._" replied Clark and returned her smirk with his own. Raya smiled to herself,**

_So,_ **She thought.** H_e trusts me. I suppose he's right. This isn't the Phantom Zone._

**"No, I suppose this isn't the Phantom Zone." she said. She smiled at him. **

**"You know that I just thought about? You don't have a place to stay do you?" Clark asked her.**

**"No, I don't." Raya said with a sigh. **

**"You can sleep in Clark's room if you want." said Martha, who was listening in on their conversation. **

**"Why are you always so quick to give my room away, huh? You did the same thing with Lois." said Clark sarcastically. "I'm just kidding, I really don't mind. Feel free to sleep in my room, I'll just crash on the couch." said Clark as his mom was about to protest. Raya smiled and nodded her thanks. Clark smiled in turn. **

**"Raya, those are the same clothes you had on wh- last time we saw you aren't they? Do you have anything else?" Martha asked her. **

**"Oh . . . " Raya said slowly. **

**"Don't worry I'll take you shopping if you want!" said Lois with a friendly smile. **

**"You will, that would be awesome thank you!" Raya said gratefully. **

**"Raya, come here I want to show you where my room is." said Clark with a nod to let her know that he truly needed to talk to her away from the others. **

**She nodded and took his offered hand and he led her to his room. He closed the door and turned to face her, his face serious. "How long are you going to stay?" He asked.**

**"As long as you need me." Was her truthful reply. **

**"Okay well I'll have to start to build you a guest house." He told her with a thoughtful look. **

**"What? No,no, no, I can either sleep on the couch, or I'll find an apartment close by." she told him.** _That's far too much for me,_** she thought. **

**"No, the only close place is Lois's and It is 1 room and too small for two people." he said but he knew that there was enough room in the apartment, but he wanted to be closer to her. Plus he liked doing things for her. **

**"Well . . . only if it's not too much trouble, and I want to help build it." she waved her hand as Clark drew the breath to protest. **

**"Its that or no deal. I know you don't need help but it will be done way faster if i help. Not that your slow but . . . . . . . . . ." she told him. **

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 dollars and offered it to her, "So you don't feel guilty when Lois goes broke." He said with a mischievous grin. **

**"Funny, ... I don't know what I'd do without you Kal-EL." She said sarcastically. They left the room, then Raya and Lois left for shopping.**

**Clark set off at super-speed to build the guest house. He had gotten the structure of the house done and had stopped for a very pre-dinner brake, when a voice, Raya's, sounded in his head. **

**"**_**What in the name of Jor-EL are you doing?" **_**she asked. **

_**"I would rather tell you when you get home. I look mental whispering to myself."**_**he replied in a whisper. **

**"_Fine I just wanted to tell you that Lana and Lex are headed your way." _Raya****replied. Clark knew that he did not have to reply. He cleaned up his mess and then he went back to work on the guest house, **

_Or_**, he thought, **_Raya's house._

**He was lifting another large piece of wood when Lex's Benz pulled up to his house. Lex and Lana got out of the car and walked up to the front door. **

**Clark took a deep breath, put his fingers to his lips and blew. An ear piercing whistle emitted from him. The Luther couple looked out into the field. Clark waved his arms. Lex and Lana got back in there car and drove through the Field,following the tracks made by his truck. **

**"Hi Clark! WOW! What is all this?" asked Lex Curiously. **

**"Oh, this? Its a guest house. I got tired of my mom giving away my room." said Clark with a friendly smile. Lana had once told Clark that she would always love him, but still loved Lex, and he was the one who proposed. He now had a truce for the time being. **

**"Didn't Lois move out of your room 2 years ago?" asked Lana suspiciously. **

**"hm?... Oh , yeah!! but,... um- Raya is back and she doesn't know when..." He let his voice trail off when he saw the way they looked at him. **_Oh, I forgot they don't know who Raya is. _**He thought.**

**"Raya,.. she is a friend from . . . . A long time ago." Actually it hadn't been long at all. They had met in the prison that Zod sent him to, the prison known as the Phantom Zone. They all called that horror Dark Thursday. **

**"Oh!! well how nice of you to take her in,.. and build her a house." Said Lana.**

**"Oh no,no,no,no! It isn't just for her! It is for all of our futer guests." He noticed that even he did not agree with himself. **

**"WOW, Smallville, you are a fast worker!" said Lois, who had walked up behind them. though she had tried, she had failed to surprise him. ****(he could hear her foot steps, and her slow breathing gave him the clue that it was her.)**

**"Thank you Lois." he said turning around. But he then was ensnared by the bewitching beauty of the girl he had not heard come up behind him with Lois. Raya with a red tank top and dark blue faded jeans. **

_Wow!_** Clark thought **_that's a dazzling sight. _

**"Well Raya you look... nice." Clark couldn't really think of what to say so he thought "nice" would be best. **

**"thank you,... so did you save some of the heavy lifting for me to do?" Raya asked still pushing the whole 'I want to help build it,' bit. **

**"Wow, you must be Raya." said Lana. **

**"OH, yeah, Lana, Lex, this is Raya, a close friend of the family. We haven't seen her in like... a long time." Clark said. **

**"Its an honor to meat you." Lana said politely. "You as well Mrs. Luther." Raya said equally polite. **

**"Oh you can call me Lana." she replied. Raya smiled at Lex and offered him a hand. Lex took it. **

**"Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. ..." he stopped realising that he didn't know what her last name was. **

**"Reynolds, Raya Reynolds." she said. Clark wondered where she had come up with that name.**

--well that's a start... OMG!! you should really review this and tell me what you thought!! p.s. i cant spell that well so don't make fun!! Lois Singer--


	2. Kidnapped

Later that night at the dinner table, Raya, Clark, Lois, and Martha sat the effortless flow of conversation ove the meatloaf, corn and mashed potatoes, was like a sene from a fictional story.

But Lois couldn't help but notice the connection between Raya and Clark. It was sort of cute the way they would whisper things to eachother, one would smile at the other when they werent looking, and even on occasion finish eachothers sentinces.

Martha didn't seem to notice, Lois didn't expect her to either, after all lois had the mind of a reporter, and would catch anything. Or so she believed.

It was a good thing that she wasnt as good as the thought she was, or elese she might have heard what Clark and Raya were talking about.

"_I'm sorry, i didn't mean to let anyone out when I left. It was an accident." _Clark defended himself as he told her about all the crators similar to the one he had found her in when she had first come to earth. She seemed to recognize the phantoms as he told her about the places they landed in.

According to her, each phantom had a climate prephrence. Some liked it mild and wet. Others liked it hot and dry. Some likes the tropical breeze and some liked the chill of the northern countries, and if she remembered correctly a crater on an island just of the coast of Alaska meant big trouble ahead.

_"Well looks like we'll have to do some damage control,... **soon!**"_ Raya said in a tone low enough that only Clark would be able to hear.

_"Why? Is it bad? who is it?"_ Clark whispered quickly. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. every where he turned it seemed, people dyeing because of him. Because of who he was. It was a constant heart ache to knowthat he was causing pain for the people he loved. He had caused the death of Lanas parents by even comming to this planet. His mother and father were always worried that Clark would get caught using his abilities and would be taken from them. Chloe, she would have had a somewhat normal life if she didn't have to bare the burden of his secret, the burden that had caused his best friend Pete to leave Smallville. All he wanted to be was normal.

But when he looked into Raya's big hazel green eyes and was somewhat glad that he was different. He and Raya were in the same boat but Clark highly doubted she wanted to be normal.

"_What, what is it?" _Raya asked Clark who was looking at her with a look in his eye_s that ma_de her want to cry. he hadn't said anything for a while and when she looked up frome her plate to see that beautiful smile. Clark shook his head.

"Nothing, I, I'm just really glad you're here." He said. Raya blushed and looked back down at her plate. Lois tried not to scowl. She had felt a twinge jealousy when Clark said that and she wasn't sure why.

_It's that big sister thing._ She thought. _I'm just being protective._ She continued eating as well and tried to keep her mind off of the farmboy sitting across from her.

_"I'm going to warn you now, I made some enemies in the Phantom Zone."_ She whispered.

_"Are these the kind of enemies that we can handle?"_ He asked quietly. She smiled.

_"They shouldn't be a problem Kal-El."_ She said.

"Hello? Earth to Smallville!" Lois said, waving a hand in front of his face. For the third time can you hand me the gravy?" She asked loudly. Clark blushed.

"Yeah."

Martha had taken the liberty of continuing conversation from there. Asking Lois different things about their political status in the Senate. Asking Clark if the crops were coming in okay. And asking Raya if she was enjoying her stay.

"Yes Mrs. Kent very much so." She said politely. Martha grinned.

"Well that's fantastic Raya. And as soon as Clark gets the guesthouse done I'm sure you'll feel much better." She said. "But for now I guess the couch will do." Raya nodded.

"I offered my room about six times already and she still insists on the couch." Clark said. Lois smiled.

"Maybe's she's scared of what she'll find Smallville." She said, waggling her eyebrows. Clark rolled his eyes. Raya laughed.

"Oh yes I'm petrified. You never know what you'll find in a man's bedroom." She said. Lois' grin widened.

"Honey you have no idea." Lois said. Clark's cheeks flushed.

"You're hilarious Lois." He said. "But some guys have a little more morals than that." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She said. Marhta cleared her throat. Lois smiled and stood. "Well sorry to bolt like this but I have to hit the hay. My editor needs my final copy by tonight." She said. She opened the back door and left quickly.

"That wasn't awkward." Raya said. Martha shook her head.

"Not at all." She said. Clark laughed lightly. "I think we should probably go to bed." Raya nodded.

"Yes I think that's a great idea."

Raya woke hours later, noise waking her. She sat up and looked around. The house was still, yet something was unsettled. She stood and walked toward a window and looked outside. She could see the barn and a light coming from inside. Figuring it was Clark, she opened the door and went outside. She sped to the barn and glanced around.

"Clark?" She called. No answer. She heard noise coming from the loft and she began to climb the stairs. "Clark is that you?" Still no reply. She reached the top of the stairs and gasped. "YOU!" She screamed. The Phantom smiled and rushed forward, grabbing her throat.

"You're mine now." It rasped. Raya choked as the electricity traveled from the phantom's hand to her throat and she fell unconcious seconds later. The Phantom grinned and flew from the loft, Raya hoisted over it's shoulder.

--More soon!--


	3. Power outage

_**UGH!! Sorry I'm taking so long, I'm helping a friend by babysitting her 2 month old! It's not exactly EASY. So sorry it's taking so long i hope you can bare with me. Now it's time for more!! Enjoy!! **_

Clark woke with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he couldn't find Raya. He was starting to get worried, she didn't know her way around and there were people in this town that weren't the friendly type. Not to mention the hoards of Green Kryptonite anyone could find anywhere.

"Whats wrong Clark?" Martha asked him after seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, I just can't find Raya. I hope she is okay. I mean with all the Kryptonite, this town isn't exactly Kryptonian friendly." Clark told his mother.

"I'm sure she'a fine Clark, I don't want you to worry yourself over nothing."

"Does that mean that if I find something bad I can worry?"

"Ha, I suppose so, just don't see problems where there aren't any." She told him wisely.

"Thanks mom." Clark said and he went out to the barn to think.

When he got there, he felt something, he wasn't sure what but he knew it wasn't good. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he'd bet his left eye that it had to do with Raya some how.

* * *

Raya slowly opened her eyes. There was a strange pain in her brain, she suspected it was what the humans called a head ache. She looked around and realised that she was tied up. she pulled against the metal chains and was surprised and confused when they didn't brake or come lose.

She panicked slightly and looked at the Stone wall ten feet away from her. She tried to look through it but was unsuccessful. There must be some kind of barrier in or on the other side of the wall.

She looked up at the shackles and saw by the little light coming from the small widow in the wall across from her, that she was bound, not in metal like she thought. These bonds were clear, they seemed like glass, but hen she used her heat vision on them they glowed white. It was then that she recognized them. She had used them Back when she worked for Jor-El she used these shackles to hold criminals for questioning before sending them to the Zone.

"Idiot." She whispered. Struja was an ignorant fool for using these on her. Jor-El had made them, and therefore she knew how to get out of them. She used one had to feel around the shackle she felt the seven small holes that made a flower shape and lifted her head to it as much as she could.

"Mio Figlio Kal-El." She said into the tiny invisible speaker. She'd said, "My son Kal-El." It was a password that Jor-El had come up with. The Language the words needed to be spoken in did not matter, so she'd spoken Italian.

The Chain and Shackles began to glow again and then stopped abruptly. With a pop they opened and released her arms. she stepped away and walked toward the window. It was small, 4 by 12, she guessed. It was more like a hole in the wall with Iron bars over it, than a window.

As she looked out she saw a building, rundown, with a faded sign over a big opening in the side of the building. The sign read**_; Geeb's Body Shop_**.

"Huh, ... a garage." she whispered.

_I wonder where I am, I hope I'm close enough for Kal-El to hear me. _She was about to shout for him when she stopped to think, _I don't know where Struja is or if he will hear me. After all he is the only reason I haven't blasted out of here already._

Raya was fast but she didn't know her way around like Struja or Kal-El did. She couldn't see the guy and she didn't want to risk being Shocked again, or endangering Kal-El for hat matter. If Jor-El were alive he would kill her.

There were no other says to escape. She took a deep calming breath and blocked out all the unimportant sounds, the sounds that were not coming from the property around her. For a moment she couldn't identify what she heard. It was a low constant buz, but but it was a deep sound like a hum. But deeper into the sound, when she really focused and listened hard, she heard crackling

"Electricity." she whispered. It was doming from the wall that she had previously been tied to. _Great! well guess I'll just sit here and wait._

* * *

"MOM!" Clark yelled for the third time.

"I'm still fine Clark." She said, the smile audible in her voice.

For the third time the power had shut off. The three minute period had startled them at first. The second time it shut off Clark went to check the fuse box, but could find nothing wrong with it. This time he just sat in the living room thinking. He was nervous. Raya had been gone all day. It was 12 now and Clark was getting restless. The power shitting off wasn't helping matters either.

Then something occured to him, the power in the house had been acting up, that means the _electricity_ was failing, the feeling in the loft... Static _electricity_.

Clark stood, and walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chloe for a second, okay? I'll be back soon." he told his mother.

"Okay." she said and continued cooking.

**BOOM!**

Clark appeared next to Chloe at the Daily Planet. Startled Chloe jumped and yelped. Then when she realized that it was just Clark she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know, there it this nifty little new invention, its called a phone, you should use it!" She scolded him.

"God Clark, I'm already jumpy because I'm on edge about the looming deadline, you are not helping!" She continued.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I will try to remember to call next time, but right now i have something to ask you." Clark said.

"What can I do you for?" She asked her irritation forgotten.

"Can you find a way to see if there is something wrong with an area's electricity?" Clark said hoping that he wasn't asking too much of her.

"Sure, is there any certain area that you would like me to check?" She said, she chose not to ask why, after years of being friends with this man of steel the one thing she learned was that sometimes it was better not knowing.

"Well, my house to start with." He said relieved. _I knew i could count on her!_

"According to this your electricity flickering, but it is following a pattern, 3 minutes off, 4 on. Anywhere else?" She told him.

"Yeah,... anywhere that has the same thing happening." He said slowly.

"Ah, ... well... okay." she said trying to ignore the reporter's instinct to pry.

"Um, there is one place, its in Lawrence, Kansas. The whole power plant is on the Fritz, its fitting the pattern as your electrical problems."she informed him.

"Thanks Chloe, your the best! I'll explain later." He told her and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Chloe exited out of the page she was on and swiveled around in her chair. She sighed.

"I think its time for my lunch break." she said and stood.

** I know it was short but there it is. I will have more soon. Just bare with me. I know its coming slow, but I'm trying. so thank you for reading, and PLEASE review. I live for reviews!! Thanks again. **


	4. Phantom Menace

**_Once again, sorry it took so long!_**

Clark arrived at the power plant faster than most people could blink. A large sign read **Geeb's Body Shop**. The garage was old and rundown, like nobody had even opened the door in years. Vines and weeds grew up the sides and into the busted windows. The large hole in the side must have been caused by the wear and tear of Kansas weather. Years of tornadoes and violent thunder storms would deteriorate any building. He also saw another smaller concrete building that seemed to serve no other purpose than a small shed.

The plant itself was about three hundred yards to his left, a hundred yards to his right was a medium sized pond, most likely connected to an irrigation system. Clark guessed Raya had to be close. He looked around and focused his eyes. Instantly everything around him turned an odd shade of blue, everything being broken down to their original elements, into an X-ray. His eyes skimmed over the mechanic's shop and found nothing. They reached the small shack and he stopped. He couldn't see through it.

The only element he couldn't see through was lead. He wondered if the person, or thing, that took Raya knew Kryptonian's bizzare inability. He was about to run to the shed when he sensed someone behind him. He turned to see a young man, maybe twenty, standing in front of him. His short hair was so blonde it was almost white and was standing on end. His eyes were yellow and glowing. Clark knew instantly what this person was.

"Kal-El." The man said. "I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time." Clark stared warily at the man. Any time a phantom knew who he was and he didn't know them, things always turned ugly.

"Alright," Clark began. "You know me. Who are you?" The man laughed. His voice had an echoing hiss to it.

"My name is Struja. And I am here to kill you Kal-El." Struja said, a sly smile on his face. Clark ignored his last comment.

"Where's Raya?" He asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Struja said. "It's your own well being you should pay attention to." Struja was standing directly in front of Clark, blocking from the shack he was sure Raya was in. In that instant he started to super-speed toward it. Struja moved with him, only faster and blocked him again, only this time, caused him to fall back. "I'm surprised at you Kal-El." He said.

Clark stood, staggering for a moment, regaining his balance. "I wouldn't expect Jor-El's son to run away from a fight like this." Struja mocked. Clark scowled.

"I'm not running," He stated. "I'm getting my friend safe before you hurt her." He said. Struja scoffed.

"You are so much like your father it makes me sick. He couldn't focus on himself for a solitary second even once. And look where that got him. Nothing but a lost, forgotten memory." Clark repeatedly shifted his gaze from Struja to the shack behind. He hoped Raya was alright.

He took the opportunity and charged the phantom. Struja was stronger than he anticipated and sent him flying away from the shack. Clark landed hard, a small crater in the ground where he had landed. Struja, who was where he had been a minute ago, suddenly sped right in front of him, grinning.

Clark stood and threw his fist toward the his face as hard as he could. It landed with a satisfying crunch and Struja fell back, though not flying through the air like he did. Struja stood again before Clark could move and wrapped his hand around Clark's throat before he could fully process what was happening.

Struja used the energy he had built up and pushed it through Clark's body.

Clark's head was on fire and it was slowly spreading to the rest of him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He could almost feel his airway starting to close. He tried to yell and found no noise could escape his lips.

"This is all to easy Kal-El. Then of course, you're making it that way." Struja said, followed by a loud cackle. Then Clark was soaring through the air again, though he guessed Struja had overshot it, considering he struck solid wall when he landed, causing it to crumble underneath him. He turned his head and saw Raya staring back at him, eyes wide and brows somewhere up in her hairline.

Clark rolled on his stomach and started to push himself up.

"Kal-El!" Raya screamed, pointing behind him. Before Clark could turn someone grabbed his jacket and hoisted him up. Struja had Clark's throat again, lifting him up off the ground. Struja was over to the base of the power plant, reaching with his other hand and grabbing the metal, absorbing the electricity and transferring it directly into Clark's body. Clark was turning red. He grasped at Struja's hand, trying to pull it off without success.

Raya looked around frantically, trying to find something to help Clark. Then it dawned on her, ever so suddenly. She sped after Struja, charging with all his might.

"Your father imprisoned me in that awful hell he called a prison and I swore one day I would have my revenge." Struja said, squeezing tighter. "And today I will have it." Struja didn't see Raya charging at him, rage in her eyes.

She ran into him and caught him off guard. His grip fell slack on Clark's neck and Raya grabbed his arm, throwing him in the direction of the pond. The phantom landed and the pond instantly jumped to life with bolts of electricity. After a few moments it stopped, and the phantom remained still.

Clark was on his hands and knees hand on his throat, coughing. Raya knelt down next to him.

"Clark are you alright?" She asked. Clark nodded.

"Thank you." He said hoarsely. Raya smiled gently.

"You're welcome." She said. Clark pushed himself up and stood, Raya doing the same.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, turning her head side to side, looking for any bruises or cuts. Raya smiled and touched his hand.

"I'm fine Kal-El." She said. She looked up at him, gazing into his endless blue eyes, and he looked back. He leaned toward her his eyes closing, hers as well. Seconds later, their lips met.

**_Chloe Winchester helped on this one!_**


	5. An almost perfect picture

**_Hey hey! I'm so so sooo sorry this took me so long to get up. I haven't gotten the chance to use the computer in so long. Well here it is!! i hope you enjoy it. _**

They walked hand in hand into the house, where Chloe and Martha were siting at the kitchen table. The food on the stove hadn't been toughed. They both jumped when Clark and Raya walked in. A sudden sharp pain raced through Chloe's heart when she saw their joined hands. But as suddenly as it came, it left. While she still loved Clark, she had Jimmy and he was all she needed.

"Clark! I was so worried. Thank god your both alright." Martha said with a sigh of relief.

"So did you get the bad guy or should we prepare for battle?" Chloe said some what serious, some what joking.

After a moment of silence Clark said, "He is not a threat to anyone anymore." And he left it at that.

"Well that a relief. Now, Chloe, are you going to stay for dinner?" Martha asked moving to the stove.

"Well I don't have to meet Jimmy tonight and its been years since I've had some of your amazing cooking, so if you don't mind, I would like to." Chloe replied.

"Of course, you are always welcome to stay for dinner." Martha said and went about fixing everyone's plate.

Martha made up to more plates of meatloaf, corn, and mashed potatoes. They all ate and talked and laughed together. Clark sat back and looked at the people at his table. The only problem with the picture was that it was missing two vital people.

_Dad and Lana. Then this would be a perfect picture. _Raya's sweet laughter interrupted his thoughts. She was looking at Chloe, apparently she was saying something funny. Something about her laughter made him smile.

_Hm, ... maybe just Dad,_ he thought.

Soon after that Martha, Raya, and Clark said goodbye to Chloe. Martha excused herself, claiming she was tired and was going to bed early. Clark and Raya began cleaning up dinner.

"So,... where is Lois?" Raya asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Probably at Oliver's, He is her Boyfriend. Or she's out late working on a story... but I doubt it." Clark answered. Raya laughed quietly. They finished cleaning the kitchen in silence.

"You'll have to stay in my room tonight, the guest house isn't finished yet. It'll be done by tomorrow." Clark said walking her to the base of the stairs. She nodded and looked up at him.

"Look Kal-El, I really want to thank you for saving me today. I might still be in that little room if you hadn't. So... thank you." She said, the thankfulness showing in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me. Oh! And its Clark." He said with a joking smile. She laughed, and rolled her eyes, _of course, he makes a joke of it. Men, they can't take anything seriously._She looked up into his clear blue eyes and watched them change from blue to a perfect mix of blue and green.

Then she couldn't stop her self, She stood on her tippy toes and leaned forward not taking her eyes from his. He leaned in and there lips met with a spark. The figurative kind of course, they'd had enough shocks for one day. They she tilted her head to the side for better access and wrapped her arms around his waist. His went in her hair.

They stood there engrossed in one another when the stair way lights flicked on behind them and they herd a soft gasp. They stepped away from each other and moved out of the was for Martha. Clark turned his head away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't mind me I just came down for a drink." She said with a smile. She got her drink, said goodnight again and went back upstairs. Clark looked at Raya and they simultaneously busted into laughter. Raya leaned into Clark's chest. Clark wrapped his arms around her. he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. He released her. She smiled at him and walked hp the stairs.

He turned and instead of going to the couch, he went to the door and walked outside. He made his way to the barn, stopping to pet the dog.

When he was in his loft he went to the small desk and picked up the picture of his father. He looked at his father's smile, the smile that Clark had seen on his face so many times before his death. That was the smile his dad got when he was proud of his son. Which was very often.

Clark took a deep breathe and swallowed the lump that had begun to rise in his throat. He really missed his father. He was his best friend. The man he always turned to when he had a new power to deal with, or problem to solve.

He walked to the telescope he looked at the clear night sky. not a cloud in sight. He looked through the telescope the stars looked so close he could reach out and touch then. He found the several constellations.

He was out there for longer than te realized. He heard the dog whine in his sleep and thought he should probably go inside and get some sleep.

In a flash he was on the porch steps. he turned to look out at the farm, took a deep breath of the crisp night air and went inside. He took his shirt off and plopped down on the couch. he made himself as comfortable as he could on a couch that was too small. He siged and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The End!**

**_There you go that is Smallville My Way. I hope you liked it and will Review! Thank you so much for reading! Lois-Singer_**


End file.
